Thousand Stars
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: Aaron finds a file containing info but what will he do with it, and where will it lead him? (Based on Nelson's Sparrow). Cameos from the BAU team


Title: Thousand Stars

Pairing: Aaron Hotchner & Cassie Gideon

Rating: K+ (Based in season 10 - after Nelson's Sparrow)

A/N: Own nothing apart from Cassie

Summary: Aaron finds a file containing info but what will he do with it, and where will it lead him?

Chapter One

Aaron Hotchner had been left a file on his desk, he had wondered what exactly was inside the file and he'd left it alone for a few weeks after Gideon's death, this spurred Aaron to finally open it, he sat down at his desk and opened the folder up and he found that Gideon had a daughter that he'd never knew about and had located but had died before he had the chance to finally meet her.

As he looked at the name, Cassie Gideon, it made Aaron think whether he should try and find her in order to tell her about her father, he asked Garcia to help him locate Cassie and tell her what her father was like, he owed this to Jason and it was now down to Aaron to find Cassie and tell her what she needed to know about her biological father, what he was like and everything else, only now Aaron hoped that he could be the one to give Cassie the much needed answers that she needed about Jason Gideon.

Even with the wonders of how to find Cassie, Aaron just hoped that Garcia would be able to give Aaron some information on where to find Cassie, it caused Aaron to read through the file again and see what else he could discover and he wondered if Cassie would like to get to know those who worked closest to Gideon at BAU. It transpired as a thought in Aaron's mind, not knowing how and when he would tell Cassie more about her father and right now he just hoped that Garcia could give Aaron some kind of lead on where Cassie was and how he would even begin to tell her about her father.

Aaron knew, or rather hoped that Garcia would come up trumps and have a location for Cassie, there was a lot riding on this whole thing and it made Aaron wonder if it was gonna be all good or not.

Cassie had only ever been told that her birth father was just some random, but for Cassie she wanted to know who he was and how she would ever try and find him, but little did she know that he had passed away and nobody had told her the tragic news about her father, it lead Cassie to wonder just who really knew her father better and what they could tell her about him and if he ever knew that she existed, Cassie didn't know where to turn to or who would be able to inform her about her dad and where he was buried.

As the days went past, Garcia had managed to find Cassie and she gave the information to Aaron, who accepted it with a small smile, he had everything that he needed to find her,and hope that she would wanna know everything about her biological father, Aaron had no idea how Cassie would react to the news about her father and how Aaron knew him, even as Cassie had tried to find him at the same time, but she wasn't having much luck, she just hoped that someday she would find her father.

Without knowing who her father was, or who had connections to him, Cassie just hoped that in time she would find the missing pieces to her past and who her father really was, it was something that Cassie wanted to do and she had no idea how to find information about her father, she just hoped that somehow she would find out who her father was and what kind of career he had, even not knowing this made her wonder how kinds of things.

Cassie wondered why her momma never told her much about her father, it made it a lot harder for Cassie to know everything about her father, now she bagan to see if anyone knew her father, but she would hit a brick wall as nobody would tell her about her father, it made Cassie wonder if she would ever discover the hidden truth about her father, hoping that somehow the truth would come out.

Fearing the worst, Cassie just had to hope that soon she would know more about the dark truth about Jason Gideon, even as she did all this, she had no idea that SSA Aaron Hotchner had found out about her and was trying to think of the right time to come forward and tell her that he knew her father, Jason Gideon and what would be revealed, nothing was at it seemed but until Cassie learnt the truth, she could only hope to find her father and get the answers from him directly.

Wishing for the chance to meet her father, Cassie had no idea how or when she would ever find him, she just needed to know the truth for herself and in the midst of being told this truth, she had to hope that her father would want to know her, unbeknown to Cassie that this wouldn't happen.

Not knowing when her world would come crashing down around her, Cassie had to wonder if it was all worth it to know the truth, so Cassie felt that it was for the best to give up the search for her father, Cassie had now realised that it was not gonna be helpful, she decided to give up, for a while at least, unaware that her world would clash with another one and reach fever pitch and she just didn't feel ready for it just yet.

Will Cassie ever discover the truth about her father?


End file.
